Welcome Home
by K2009
Summary: A Jasper/Edward oneshot that I randomly came up with. Slash. PWP. Boy/boy secks. Do not read if that's not your thing. go to my blog! thesw33tspot. blogspot . com


**Not beta'd. Be warned. I tend to just upload when I finish instead of waiting for someone to proof read (sorry, loves)**

**I do not own.**

**Oh, BTW; This is a slashy, strictly Lemon, PWP, Male, Boy/Boy secks filled fic. Beware. Do not read if this isn't your cup of tea.**

* * *

Heat. Breath. Tongue.

The sound of our erratic heart beats is deafening. Our breath is loud. I kiss him, devour him.

My green t-shirt is pulled over my head; his hands roam my ribs, nipples, stomach.

His gray tank is next to be shed; thrown somewhere behind us, forgotten in amongst this sea of longing.

The way we sit, side by side, makes this difficult. But we manage.

I don't care about much at the moment. This is needy, desperate. I pinch his nipple, he palms my denim-covered erection. I moan into his kiss. His lips leave a fiery trail down my neck; my eyes roll into the back of my head, a guttural grown makes it's way from within me. I take control.

I move over him, in between his legs on this small ass couch. It's fucking tiny, but it will do.

Passion is seeping from every pour. I'm sure on the outside we look like two men, searching for life within each other.

Is it weird that I want to crawl inside him, and dwell there?

The thought is errant as he arches up into me, his hips pressing a delicious pressure against mine. He whimpers, and I growl, catching his mouth in another electric, mind frying kiss.

I trail down to his nipple, taking it between my teeth and looking up into his eyes.

His baby blues are piercing, and I watch as they roll back into his head, a moan escaping as I take him to new heights like a pro.

His body is trembling, and we haven't even shed our pants yet. I know one thing- we won't last long.

I lick down his stomach, between each well defined abs, and he shudders and groans.

I sit on my elbows, palming his erection through his jeans. I touch softly, applying more pressure, watching his face contort. I undo the button and zipper with my teeth, and pull his jeans down to his knees, letting him kick them off the rest of the way.

I breath, warm and hot, across his hard cloth covered cock. He arches up again, so beautiful in his passion. I lick him through his black briefs, tonguing the head and watching in lustful amusement as a wet spot- not from my tongue- appears at the tip of his erection. His voice cracks when he tries to whisper.

"Please." He begs me, his voice smoldering, as is his gaze. I'm not sure what exactly he's asking, but my eyelids droop even more than they are.

He pulls me up to him then, reclaiming my lips as his hands rake across my stomach, making me hiss and moan.

He flips so he's on top of me, his teeth raking down my jaw, biting my nipple. He reaches my hip, and as he sucks my body all but convulses. He chuckles, deep and raw. I smile crookedly at him, but he does it again.

"Oooh yeah." I mumble out. His hand reaching inside my pants, the other undoing them as he strokes me. I cry out, and he smirks at me. He pulls me out of my jeans, throwing them on the floor next to my couch.  
His mouth is on my cock so quick I nearly blow my load.

"Wait wait wait," I chant, but he doesn't. His hand is on my base, his mouth bobbing up and down at a rapid pace.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. That's it, just like that..." I groan, running m fingers through his soft curls.

I know I'm not going to last long, when he rakes his nails along my side and my hip. I thrust my hips into his mouth, and he gags, but I'm cumming and it's so hot and warm and good, so good, I don't think about him gagging or that I blew my load after literally twenty-five seconds.

I come back from my euphoria.

"I want you to fuck me." I whisper, pulling Jasper up to kiss me, our eyes never breaking contact.

"Yeah? You wanna bend over for me? Get on your knees." He demands with a bite to my lip. I'm scrambling to get on my knees on my tiny couch, excited to have him inside me again. It's rare that I want to be fucked, I'm not a bottom. But this is different. I missed him in ways that made me crazy.

Most can't even begin to comprehend what I'd do to never leave his side again.

I hear the condom open, and the cap on the lube snaps. I am dying with anticipation, and my cock comes back to life as this point. I feel his slick dick rubbing up and down my ass crack, before he gently enters me. I moan at the burn, pleasure ripping up my spine. I thrust back, meeting him push for pull.

I hear his breath hitch, it only spurs me on. Soon, I'm thrusting back faster than him, and he's shouting.

"Fuck, shit. So warm, tight, cumming, FUCK!" He finally yells. I feel his twitch inside me, and I moan out loud, cumming with him a second time.

He collapses on my back, and I collapse into my couch in my own cooling cum, my eyes closing sleepily. Just before I drift off, I mumble out;

"Welcome home, baby. Love chu." And then I'm out cold, dreaming about my brave soldier.

* * *

**Reviews are love. This won't be continued. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Love, KWhitlockCullen**


End file.
